videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
| accessdate=2013-04-15}}}} GBA | accessdate=2013-04-15}}}} Virtual Console |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Medien = Steckmodul |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Zelda II: The Adventure of Link |Nachfolger = The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening }} The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ist ein 2D Videospiel des Genres Adventure mit Jump ’n’ Run Elementen und das dritte Spiel der The Legend of Zelda-Serie, welches von Shigeru Miyamoto und seinem Team entworfen und von dem japanischen Spiele- und Konsolenhersteller und Software-Entwickler Nintendo entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel wurde 1991 in Japan und 1992 in Nordamerika und Europa veröffentlicht. Die Handlung von The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past konzentriert sich auf die Spielfigur Link, welcher sich wieder auf eine Reise durch ganz Hyrule begibt um letzten Endes Ganon seinen Kontrahenten zu besiegen und die sieben Nachkommen der Weisen von Hyrule zu retten. In diesem Spiel kehrte man bei der Ansicht wieder zur Vogelperspektive wie beim ersten Teil The Legend of Zelda zurück. Die in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past eingeführten Spiele-Elemente sind auch Heute noch für viele Spiele dieses Genre aktuell, so dass Spielkonzept einer alternativen oder parallelen Welt, das eingeführte Master-Schwert, sowie neue Waffen und Gegenstände. | accessdate= 2013-04-15 }} Das Spiel erzielte sehr schnell, nach seiner Veröffentlichung, einen kommerziellen Erfolg und verkaufte sich Weltweit über 4,61 Millionen Mal | accessdate= 2013-04-15 }} und gilt seitdem als eines der erfolgreichsten SNES-Videospiele aller Zeiten. Aufgrund seiner Popularität, wurde das Spiel später im Jahr 2002 auf dem Game Boy Advance (mit leichten Änderungen) wobei sich beim Gesamtpaket dieser Neuauflage auch das Multiplayer Spiel The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords befindet, sowie auf die Virtual Console portiert. Beide Portierungen waren unter den Spielern sehr beliebt und trugen zum weiteren Erfolg des Spiels bei. Handlung Nachdem das Königreich Hyrule von Hunger und Dürre geplagt wird und alles verloren zu sein scheint, tritt ein geheimnisvoller Zauberer, in der Person von Agahnim in Erscheinung und beendet diese seltsamen Ereignisse. Aber von nun an gingen Gerüchte einher, dass Agahnim jetzt das Land mit seiner Magie hinter den Kulissen regiert. | accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} So erteilt Agahnim heimlich den Befehl, sieben Jungfrauen gefangen zunehmen; welche die Nachkommen der sieben Weisen sind. Diese will er dazu benutzen, sie zur dunklen Welt zu schicken um auf diese Weise dass Siegel zu brechen, welches Ganon für immer dort bannen soll. Prinzessin Zelda ist eine dieser Nachfahren und wird von Agahnim ebenfalls in einem Verlies eingesperrt. | accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} Eines Nachts, wird Link, ein kleiner Junge, welcher sich gerade im Schlaf befindet, durch eine telepathische Nachricht von Prinzessin Zelda geweckt und er erfährt von ihr dass sie in einem Kerker des Schlosses von Hyrule eingesperrt sei. nachdem er diese Botschaft empfangen hat, findet er seinen Onkel, der zum Kampf bereit ist vor und dieser fordert von Link im Bett zu bleiben. Jedoch ignoriert Link die Anweisung seines Onkels und folgt ihm zum Schloss von Hyrule und trifft ihn kurz darauf schwer verwundet vor. Sein Onkel rät ihm daraufhin Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien und übergibt ihm ein Schwert und ein Schild um dieses zu bewerkstelligen. Link begibt sich danach zum Schloss und es gelingt ihm Zelda aus ihrer Zelle zu befreien und beide gelangen über eine geheime Passage durch die Kanalisation, welche zu einem Heiligtum führt.Nintendo, ed. (1992). The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past instruction manual. Link erfährt von einem Mann im inneren des Heiligtums, dass Agahnim, ein Zauberer, welcher den Thron an sich gerissen hatte, plant ein Siegel zu brechen, welches vor Hunderten von Jahren von den sieben Weisen erstellt wurde. Das Siegel wurde aufgestellt, um Ganon einen dunklen Zauberer in der Schattenwelt festzusetzen, welche einst das Goldene Reich gewesen war, bevor Ganon dort einfiel und die Macht des legendären Triforce dazu nutzte, dass ehemalige Goldene Reich in ein Land der Finsternis zu verwandeln. Agahnim beabsichtigt, das Siegel zu brechen, indem er die Nachfahren der sieben Weisen, welche dass Siegel einst erstellten in die dunkle Welt verbannt. Das einzige, was ihn davon abhalten kann, ist eine legendäre Waffe, dass "Master-Schwert", ein Schwert welches einst geschmiedet wurde, um mit ihm gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Um zu beweisen dass Link würdig ist dieses Schwert zu führen, braucht er drei magische Anhänger. Nachdem es Link gelingt die Anhänger zu finden, nimmt er sie und begibt sich zur Liegestätte des Master-Schwertes. thumb|left|Das Master-Schwert auf seinem Podest. Nachdem Link dass Master-Schwert aus dem Podest ziehen kann, informiert ihn wiederum über Telepathie Prinzessin Zelda, Link möge schnellstens zum Heiligtum zurückkommen, da sie von Agahnims Handlanger bedroht werde. Jedoch gelingt es Link nicht rechtzeitig zum Heiligtum zurückzukehren und er erfährt von dem sterbenden Priester, dass Agahnims Schergen, die Prinzessin zum Schloss verschleppt haben. Sogleich macht sich Link auf die Prinzessin erneut aus den Fängen der Feinde zu retten, jedoch kommt er zu spät, so dass es Agahnim gelingt Zelda zur dunklen Welt zu schicken. Es kommt daraufhin zu einem anschließenden Kampf zwischen Link und Agahnim, den Link für sich erfolgreich entscheiden kann, jedoch muss er sich ebenfalls zur dunklen Schattenwelt begeben um Zelda zu retten. Um Hyrule letzten Endes vor der Bedrohung zu schützen, muss er auch die anderen verschleppten Mädchen retten, welche die sieben Nachkommen der sieben Weisen sind und die sich verstreut in den Dungeons, auf der dunklen Schattenwelt befinden. Nachdem er die sieben jungen Mädchen befreit, nutzen diese ihre vereinte Macht, um die magische Barriere die Ganons Turm umgibt einzureißen und Link steht erneut vor Agahnim. Nachdem er nun zum zweiten Mal gegen Agahnim kämpft und diesen bezwingt, kommt Ganon aus dem Körper hervor und verwandelt sich in eine Fledermaus und fliegt davon. Link verfolgt ihn in der dunklen Schattenwelt und konfrontiert ihn schließlich im inneren der Pyramide der Kraft, wo es zum anschließenden finalen Kampf kommt. Nachdem auch Ganon besiegt ist, berührt Link das Triforce und benutzt dessen Kraft, um Hyrule wieder wie vor dem Angriff durch Ganon wiederherzustellen. Spielprinzip Die Ansicht erfolgt bei The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past wieder in der Vogelperspektive wie beim ersten Spiel, anstatt wie beim Vorgängerspiel die Seitenansicht zu verwenden. Neben den noch ursprünglich enthaltenden Spielmechaniken und Spielkonzepte wurden auch neue Innovationen mit in das Spiel eingebaut. So stehen dem Spieler im weiteren Spielverlauf die Möglichkeiten zwischen der Licht- und Schattenwelt zu wechseln offen. Zudem enthalten beide Parallelwelten eine scrollbare Übersichtskarte. Hinzu kommt, das sich die einzelnen Charaktere jeweils anders in den beiden Welten verhalten, war zuvor ein Charakter im Goldenen Land ein hilfreicher Freund, so kann er sich plötzlich in der Schattenwelt als ein Feind erweisen. | accessdate= 2013-04-18 }} Der Spieler erhält zudem für Link neue Fähigkeiten, ein erweitertes Waffenarsenal und neue Items, mit denen er nun den komplexer gestaltenden Handlungsverlauf besser bewältigen kann. Link lässt sich zudem jetzt flexibler spielen, da er jetzt auch diagonale Schritte ausführen kann. Als ein sehr nützliches Item erweist sich auch der Pegasus-Schuh mit denen er sich noch schneller bewegen kann. Des Weiteren stehen dem Spieler jetzt 14 Dungeons zur Verfügung und seine zur Verfügung stehenden Leben werden wieder mittels Herzcontainern angezeigt. Die Schwertattacken für Link wurden verbessert und anstatt nur stechende Bewegungen auszuführen, ist es nun möglich auch das Schwert vorwärts und seitwärts zu schwingen; Das gibt seinem Schwert ein breiteres Angriffs-Spektrum und macht es zudem leichter Gegner zu bekämpfen. Notizen und Bemerkungen Referenzen und Quellen Externe Links * Offizielle deutsche Website zur Virtual-Console-Version Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:NES Kategorie:1992 Kategorie:Nintendo